His torture, Her bliss
by XxXKanbeki
Summary: Once a mukuro one shot,now re-written and soon to be continued. Rated for...veeeery adult themes...you have been warned. 69OC


**I actually bothered to go back and re-read this. It's been faved by 21 people and added to alert by 7. Read over 2000 times too. O.O I'm not sure whether I should jump for joy or apologize. Thank you guys for liking this story and all but why **_oh why_** did no one tell me it was so poorly written? Granted I wrote it a long time ago but now that I've gotten used to writing as well as being a beta, I'm going to fix it. I've even started on the next chapter! Yes there shall be a part two to this. I guess it came on cause of all the bondage stuff I've been reading...I know that sounds so wrong but once you read **_Nana to Kaoru_** you'll kind of understand. Its an...interesting manga to say the least.**

Everything was dark...why was it so dark? When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she tried looking around. Useless. Everything was covered in a blanket of black. She attempted to move her arms so she could rub her eyes only to discover that they were tied painfully above her head. Her mind began racing as panic swelled. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep. Granted it was in Kokuyo land but Ken and Chikusa were there...unless they sold her! Footsteps sounded, coming toward her in the darkness alarmed her. Her struggle against the chains stopped when she heard metal clanking. Her feet slowly came off the ground and when the cranking stopped she couldn't even stretch her toes to the ground.

The room was dimly illuminated by what could have been a candle. Or one of those really old flickering lights like in those old horror movies. Her eyes adjusted to the change and she looked around trying to find the source of the footsteps while wishing that this was all just a nightmare. The silence sent chills down her spine but the chills went back up as she felt a large warm hand press against her side. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair. His eyes were red and blue, she was too scared to make out the symbol in his eye. His deep voice sent chills over her body.

"Whats the matter dear?" His smooth voice was different from what she expected. But that didn't really change anything. She'd seen movies like this. The killer always tortured his victim before he raped and murdered her.

"Let me go! P-please let me go!" she cried fighting at the restraints on her arms. Something large and heavy began to wind up around her legs. She looked down to see a large boa constrictor flicking its tongue out before circling around her again. Tears began to fall as she tried to get it off of her but it only tightened its grip. _I'm going to die! He'll kill me and feed me to a snake! Someone help me! _She squeezed her eyes shut as the mans hand moved from her waist to her breast.

With her legs held together by the deadly -not to mention heavy- snake she couldn't kick anymore, couldn't fight. Hell she couldn't even muster up the courage to scream she was so scared. With the heavy snake there was too much weight added to her own. The added weight made the metal cuffs dig painfully into her skin.

"Kufufufu, much better. Now sweetheart, tell me your name." He spoke into her ear. She clenched her jaw moving her head as far as she could away from him. He wanted to know her name? What for? So he could shout it out when he raped her! To lost in her own morbid imagination she almost didn't feel the cold metal of the knife press against her neck. She made a whimpering sound as the tip danced across her skin.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" He was enjoying this! She remained silent, she wouldn't say anything to him if she could help it.

"Hmm, suit yourself. My name is Mukuro but you, my sweet, shall call me Mukuro-sama" The hint of pleasure in his voice bothered her, but the blade moving to the space between her breasts bothered her even more. When it tore through her clothes she let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a groan, more sob then groan as this was anything but pleasurable.

Her torn clothing did very little to hide her but before she could even breath they were cut completely off of her. The nakedness of her chest made her look at him with pleading eyes only to receive a seductive grin. She almost hated herself for admitting that was attractive, but better her rapist be attractive then some ancient toothless creature. His hair was longer then she thought now that she actually got a good look at him.

"Its nice to see those lovely eyes of yours. Blue is one of my favorite colors" His smile widened as he got closer to her.

"Please let me go. I wont say a word to anyone I promise just please! Please? I'm begging you-" He caught her by the face, one large hand caressing her face while the other came up to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes. When he pressed his forehead against her she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips

"Tell me your name." He sounded pained, which should have pissed her off completely had the knife not been so close at hand. How could he sound pained when she was the one tied up an weighed down by an abnormally large and heavy snake?

"H-hikaru...my name is Hikaru. A-are you going to let me go?" Why did she tell him her name? She could've just lied, it would have been simpler.

"Hikaru...it suits you. I'm afraid I wont be letting you go for a while. I still have a few things to do" She let out a whimpering sound that he silenced with his lips. She should have expected it, really but try as she might she couldn't fathom why he did it. Didn't rapists just...rape? One of his hands left her face and slid down to cup her breast. As she tried to plead for her freedom again the boa loosened its grip on her legs easing the pain off her tendered wrists. The next thing she knew she was being hoisted from her high perch and over his shoulder. He moved to a further part of the room and laid her on a table. It was too short to be a bed stopping just beneath her butt but it wasn't soft nor was it cold, metallic or concrete. It wasn't exactly comfortable but better then being hung in the air by her arms. He did however tie her arms above her head though, to what she wasn't sure but tied they were.

The knife made its second appearance, dancing across the skin of her stomach. She looked up at him slowly shaking her head and realized for the first time that he was shirtless. He tore through her skirt and slid it from beneath her before tossing it aside. His hand slid over her possessively covering her center and she fought to move it. Apparently it was the response he anticipated. He caught her legs and managed to bind them with a pair of cuffs. The chain was longer though, she noticed as he held it up to lock them and her legs in place. Her legs were now spread open and she fought the tears she knew were coming.

"Mukuro-sama...please!"

She fought for control of her emotions but her vision began to blur. Her panties were slowly peeled from her hips before being cut from her body. Hikaru lay there gloriously naked and crying, speaking to deaf ears.

"Hikaru, you're so beautiful" He murmured walking around the table. While one hand explored the curves of her body he tongue explored her mouth coaxing hers to do the same. It wasn't the first time she'd ever kissed someone let alone a man like him but as a good a kisser as he was it didn't change the fact that she was tied up. Mukuros hand covered her again before she felt his fingers delve into her moist heat. _Moist?_ She was wet for him?

With a whimpering sound- as his tongue was currently occupying her mouth- she tried to move away from his hand. A failed effort as it put painful pressure on her ankles. He lifted his head from the dizzying kiss to grin at her. If she were honest with herself she would rather him kill her and get it over with but her traitorous body felt otherwise.

"Do you enjoy my touch Hikaru-chan?" emphasizing his every word with the the stroke of his fingers at the sensitive bud of her clit she groaned. Half groaned at least. Maybe if she played along he'd kill her quickly. No, painlessly was the goal.

His touch affected her more then she would've liked but he soon had her panting and moving her hips against his invading fingers, all the while smiling down at her. Mukuro bent to whisper in her ear before nibbling on the sensitive flesh of her earlobe.

"I want you to scream, love. Scream my name". Her eyes nearly rolled back as his hand moved faster, going deeper inside of her her. Her back arched while her hips moved against his hand. She cried out his name as her orgasm began to wash over her.

Breathing heavily against her arm she squirmed slightly when he removed his hand. She looked up to see him licking the slick coating from his fingers, which oddly aroused her. Pressing her thighs together she tried to get feeling back in her toes.

"Hikaru-chan, you taste wonderful." He said with a small smile. He got between her legs before letting them down, over his shoulders. He didn't untie them though. Nor did she fight him. "Mukuro-sama?" She lifted her head and watched as his mouth descended on her. When his tongue met her flesh she cried out and let her head fall back.

Mukuro tortured her with his tongue for what felt like forever, paying relentless homage to her clit. Hikaru wasn't sure how much more she could handle and she begged him to stop. Every time he brought her to an orgasm she cried out his name which only seemed to fuel his insatiable hunger. When he finally released her he sat up licking his lips while his fingers toyed with her sensitive skin. She bit her lip breathing heavily.

"You make the most erotic sounds, did you know that Hikaru?" She laughed. It was an airy sound but one she couldn't help making. Hikaru was now sure that sex could kill you and if this wouldn't she didn't know how much longer she had till she passed out. Mukuro, apparently satisfied with his meal stood up, her legs clinging to his waist. Leaning down over her he kissed her. She could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants. He tasted sweet, sweeter mixed with the essence of herself.

"Would you like me inside of you Hikaru? You keep moving against me" He purred and she blushed unaware that she was moving at all.

"You're not a normal rapist are you Mukuro-sama"

He laughed and she blushed even deeper. She didn't mean to say it aloud nor did she think it was the least bit funny.

"Hikaru-chan, I haven't done anything that you haven't welcomed. You even enjoyed it all, screaming my name." The astounding revelation made her stare at him. So if she had said something about not liking any of it he wold have stopped?

"Ne Hikaru-chan, do you want me to?" He asked maneuvering his hips to tease her with his rigid cock. "Do you want me buried inside you?" His whisper was husky, his breathing deep and shallow. She wouldn't look at him but she nodded. Leaning down he bit at her neck as his hand removed the barrier of his clothing. "I want you to say it, Hikaru, tell me you want me." He sounded as if her were begging. Or dying one of the two, but when she looked up at him she saw the lustful look in his eyes. He teased her with the tip of his erection until she caved in.  
"I want you...I want to feel you inside me Mukuro-sama...please"

He slid inside her with ease and she welcomed him. It was insanity. Pure erotic blissfully wonderful insanity. At first he moved slow as if gauging her but soon he began to thrust inside her, moving deeper inside her. She met his every thrust, moving her hips against his. Taking him in as deeply as she could. It was a loss not having the use of her hands but she ignored it. When Mukuro held her legs in the air she moaned his name arching her back. He even took off the cuffs so he could spread her legs wider. His name was the only thing she could think to say as the intense pressure of her orgasm began to build up and shatter. Her body flexing and squeezing him. She felt him grow inside of her before the heat of his cum invaded her. It was a new sensation. One she would gladly experience again just with him.

"Mukuro-sama..." she smiled as her vision began to blur and darken. Her eyes closed as her tense body relaxed and soon she was sleeping.

"...karu-chan...Hikaru-chan wake up...Hikaru-chan..."

When she opened her eyes she was dimly aware that it wasn't Mukuro or the dark room they had been in. Instead she saw a worried Chrome shaking her awake. Hikaru sat up only to discover that she was in her bedroom, the ruins that it was.

"Hurry up or we'll be late, honestly Hikaru-chan you sleep like the dead!"

She stared after chrome as the girl began moving around the room. A dream...it was a dream?...Impossible...it felt real...too real.  
When she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she felt the moisture between her legs and looked down as if her thighs held the answer she sought.

"It...it really was a dream..."

**And there it is, fixed. I'm still working on the next part, as I'm not really sure how to start it but I know I'm going to stick to the bondage theme. Thank you all for reading! =D**

**Uhm...on a side note I would just like to say...if I had gotten more reviews sooner I totally would have started this earlier. Let's keep that in mind shall we?**


End file.
